


Virus Aftermath

by FoxFateWrites



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: F/M, I might accidentally mention Rolando/Francis, I’m not used to not writing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFateWrites/pseuds/FoxFateWrites
Summary: Francis hit his head pretty hard.





	Virus Aftermath

Virus

Francis and Harmony laughed as they did a little dance. EMA's virus was gone, and the monorail was back to normal. Francis smiled at himself. It was a good thing he had worked on that anti-virus after the whole Arturo situation. Time and money well spent. Harmony kept dancing and laughing, pulling Francis into the dance. He joined her but stopped suddenly. He hissed as he put a hand to his head, shutting his eyes. His head hurt, a lot. Francis felt light-headed from the pain. He felt Harmony suddenly grab him and support his weight. 

“Francis!” She yelled. Harmony helped Francis sit down at one of the tables. Francis felt sick. He felt like he was in a fog, unsure of what he was doing or where he was. He remembered he had hit his head a lot today. He hit the counter pretty hard, causing one of the pots to fall on his head, and then he had ran into the door pretty hard. There was a ringing in his ears. 

“Francis, Francis!” He heard Harmony. He felt something cold get pressed onto his forehead, sending shivers down the waiter’s body. He opened his eyes. Francis didn’t think he blacked out, but he must of. Instead of sitting at the table, he was flat on his back on the floor. He groaned; his head ached so badly.

“What happened?” He slurred. Harmony sat with him, his head in her lap. 

“I think you hit your head too hard Francis.” Harmony told her best friend. Francis closed his eyes, the harsh light above him hurt. 

“Do you think you can stand?” Harmony asked him, he needed to rest. Francis nodded and sat up slowly. He went to stand by himself but fell forward slightly. Harmony caught him and helped him stand up straight. She helped the slightly shorter boy into the rest car. She supported most of his weight as the slowly walked. He sat down on the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his eyes. Harmony sat next to him and put the icepack back on his forehead. 

“Will you be ok by yourself for a minute Francis, I’m going to go make you some tea, it should help with the headache” Harmony asked. Francis nodded, not taking his hands from his eyes. Harmony set the icepack on the table and left. Francis couldn’t help but wince as his headache shot a sharp pain through him, making him feel sick again. 

“FRANCIS!!!” He heard his name cheered. He winced as the loud yelling caused his head to hurt worse. There was a worrying silence that fell into the room. He could feel someone sit beside him and pull him close to them. 

“Francis, is something wrong?” Rolando asked worriedly. Francis nodded and whimpered as he tried to get the nauseous feeling to go away. 

“Francis- “ Ricardo said sadly, he felt the youngest Rulo sit next to him and grab his arm. 

“Apa” Carlos said sitting on the floor, grabbing the icepack. Harmony walked back in with a cup and plate in her hands. 

“Harmony, what’s wrong with Francis?” Rolando asked, watching her set the tea cup down and the plate of cookies on the table. The boys went to reach for it but she swatted their hands. 

“Francis hit his head pretty hard earlier. I think he might have a concussion.” Harmony explained to them. Ricardo moved over for Harmony, only to receive a look. There was not enough room for those three boys and Harmony. Ricardo moved to the floor and let Harmony sit next to Francis. 

“Francis, you need to drink some of this tea. It’ll make you feel better” Harmony told him. Francis finally took his hands from his eyes and grabbed the cup. He really didn’t want anything, but he knew Harmony’s tea would help. He took careful sips, feeling a sense of relief come over him. His head still hurt, but nearly as bad. 

“Thank you Harmony” He said, holding the cup close to him. The tea warmed him, helped him relax. Harmony smiled as she rubbed his back. 

“I still think you need to take it easy for the next few days, if you black out again or feel confused we need to go tell Lila or Topa so we can take you to the doctor. I still think you may have a concussion.” Harmony explained.

“I can’t believe EMA got a virus. You should’ve seen how fast the monorail was going back and forth and back and forth and we were just standing at the station and-“ Ricardo started,” And I’ll be quiet now.” Francis gave him a tired smile. Ricardo looked at the ground sadly, feeling bad for rambling. 

“It’s ok Ricardo, the monorail was going very quick back and forth. Arnoldo is not going to be happy with the state of the kitchen” Francis sighed. He had so much work to do, he really shouldn’t be sitting here. Francis went to stand up but he was pulled back down. Harmony stood up.

“Oh no you don’t, you need to sit here and rest. The Rulos and I will clean up the kitchen.” Harmony assured the waiter. The boys stood up and posed. 

“Noo, nono, If Arnoldo wakes up and sees you in the kitchen he be very, very sensitive and he’ll blame me. Especially since I haven’t even started on the dessert for today” Francis begged. 

“Isn’t Arnoldo supposed to be the one cooking?” Rolando asked. 

“It’s complicated” Francis said. Harmony rolled her eyes. Francis stood up and went to stop them.

“My head already really hurts and I really don’t want Arnoldo yelling at me, it’ll be much easier for me if I go and clean the kitchen and if you all really want to help you’ll let me-“ Francis started to explain but was shut up by Carlos shoving one of the cookies into the waiter’s mouth. Francis shook his head in surprise, he wasn’t expecting Harmony and his best friends to be ganging up on him like this.

“Francis, if you blacked out, you need to take it easy. Rest. I know that word is foreign to you but you don’t want to make it worse” Carlos scolded the shorter boy, taking a cookie for himself. Francis huffed as Harmony pushed him back down onto the couch. 

“We’ll be back, I promise Arnoldo won’t get mad at you Francis. Just lay down and close your eyes, take some deep breaths and do some of the meditations I showed you” Harmony instructed him. Francis huffed as he swallowed the rest of the cookie that had been rudely shoved into his mouth. He watched his friends leave as he laid down on the couch, resting his head onto one of the pillows. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he released the breath.

 

Harmony poked her head into the rest car. She could hear faint snoring coming from the couch. Harmony smiled as she saw Francis fast asleep. His tea cup empty, and surprisingly the plate of cookies was empty too. Harmony smiled. She worried about Francis more often than she would like too. She knows how little he eats and sleeps, she often comes in just to remind him to at least have a snack. Sometimes she wakes up and Francis is either still up or woke up early to get work done. He works too much, and now Arnoldo had started to sleep more so he let Francis do some of the cooking. He says he’s fine, but Harmony knows when Francis needs a break. 

He shifted on the couch and huffed in his sleep. Harmony laughed at the sight. The girl grabbed a blanket from one of the cubbies and covered Francis, watching him curl up and smile peacefully. Harmony carefully walled out of the rest car, she knew she couldn’t keep the Rulos unattended in the kitchen. 


End file.
